


Bitter Iron

by chrissy2



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloody Kisses, M/M, missing time, questioning of sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy2/pseuds/chrissy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's visions intensify and the number of lapses becomes more frequent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Iron

Will smells the keen scent of a well-polished office, like a type of hospital bleach or the waiting room at the dentist. Then he opens his eyes at the sound of a door opening. It's a rather large door, made of smooth dark wood. 

"Will." The accent is alien but instantly familiar. He turns to find his psychiatrist standing at his office door. 

Will once again finds himself wondering how he got there. He didn't remember leaving the house. He didn't remember the walk. He couldn't remember the last crime scene, at least at the moment. It would probably all come back to him once Hannibal started asking about it, as it was the main focus of their sessions--Will being exposed and his sensitivity to the very thing he excelled at.

 Will stares blankly at his psychiatrist. "Dr. Lecter?"

_It happened against the ladder. Sometime in the hour--an hour he did not remember or which day of the week--Will stood to pace and stretch after sitting down in that chair for a bit, spilling out his troubles. He wanders by the books, stops by the window and leans against the ladder._

"Another loss of memory, Will?"  

The patients eyebrows rise. "Yep."

"Just now?"

"Mm-hm."

A corner of Hannibal's lips pulls up into an ambiguous curve. He sometimes responded this way. Or maybe it was just all in his head. Will wondered if it was a smirk responding to something the doctor found amusing or curious. "Please come in," he says, stepping to the side.

_Their words come out as complete gibberish in the memory of it all. He couldn't remember what they were talking about. Or perhaps he didn't care to remember what they were talking about._

_..._

_Hannibal stops at the window with Will and stands before him. There seems to be a shadow coming from the man, a shadow with intense eyes staring him down._

_..._

_Will goes quiet and looks back at Hannibal. He freezes, continuing to stare at the person--or thing--before him, wondering if he is dreaming or hallucinating._

_..._

_A separate shadow standing outside the possible shadow Will is engulfed in tickles the corner of his vision. It's the black statue of the mysterious deer creature, slowly turning its head to look at him from across the room._

_..._

_The deer distracts Will and he does not notice Hannibal leaning down, his face getting closer and closer to his own._

_..._

_He doesn't notice until Hannibal kisses him._

_..._

_He should think it's weird. He should react by pushing him away. He should think it undignified for a doctor to come on to his patient. He should think it gross._

_..._

_But he doesn't._

_..._

_He doesn't know what to think. He couldn't think._

_..._

_He feels his body moving on its own. He feels himself responding back, deepening the kiss. He feels himself close his eyes and sigh._

_..._

_He feels Hannibal tongue._

_..._

_He feels Hannibal's pull out from between his lips and licking around the outside corners, like an animal. Possessively._

_..._

_There is a sting of pain from Hannibal sinking his teeth into his bottom lip._

_..._

_Will tastes a bitter iron._

_..._

_He feels that bitter iron being smeared around his cheeks, Hannibal's tongue and lips the paintbrush and sponge._

_..._

_He feels it sticking to him. He feels the blood hardening in the cool air. He can smell the mix of iron and Hannibal's breath._

_..._

_It makes Will let out a deep moan. He feels desired._

_..._

_Then..._

Will finds himself standing in front of his own bathroom mirror, his bottom lip without a bite and his face without blood.


End file.
